


Fixing You

by Hunter_Outlaw26



Series: Fandom Imagines [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Caring Sebastian, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Sex, best friend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Outlaw26/pseuds/Hunter_Outlaw26
Summary: Jessie and Sebastian have been friends for as long as they both could remember. And she'd always been his PA because she knew how to get him where he needed to go. When he finds her crying in his trailer on the set of Civil War, he wonders why she's upset. When he finds out he'll make anybody who hurt his jessie hurt like she did. and maybe fixing her wouldn't be too hard if he's always cared for her.





	Fixing You

**Author's Note:**

> It is a reader insert but I gave her a name because it's easier than inserting (Y/N) so just read it and insert your name where it needs to be love you guys! Also this is my first time ever writing smut so if it's bad give me constructive criticism!

Jessie's POV

 

I was heartbroken. How the hell could Bryan do this to me?! I sat on the couch in Seb's trailer my eyes out as he walked in.

"Hey Jess, do you-" He stopped talking and sat down next to me. "Jessie what happened, talk to me." He said prying me away from the pillow I was crying into. Could I tell him? Would he tell me he was right about Bryan? I needed to tell him.

"Bryan cheated on me!" I said as he took me into his arms.

"Jess I am so sorry. How did you find out? How did this happen?" He asked and so I composed myself to explain.

"I called Bryan today because I had missed him and wanted to see how he was doing and if he was taking care of plants. Before he would reply to me I heard a woman's voice in the background saying, 'Baby, come back to bed.' I shouted that we were done and hung up before I started to cry." It was still fresh that tramp's voice still in my head. How long had he been doing this to me? How long had I stood by idly as he fucked another woman while I helped my best friend.

"I'm so sorry Jessie, he never deserved you come on." He said practically lifting me from the couch." The cast it having dinner tonight be my date, I'll make you feel better." He said said rubbing my arm comfortably. 

"Seb, I don't want you to be my rebound." I said trying to push him away. 

"I'm not a rebound if I've always loved you Jessie." My eyes widened as I looked up at him. 

"why did you keep it a big secret?" I asked confused at the moment.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But I don't want to stand by and watch other guys hurt you either." 

"I felt the same way since we were teenagers but I was afraid too Seb." 

"So, Jessica Marie Avery, will you do me the incredible honor of being my date to dinner with the cast?" This changed everything. I mean we were best friends for so long but I had always wanted more. Could I jump back into this so quickly? I looked at sebastian my hazel eyes meeting his beautiful blue-grey ones. Perhaps destiny finally wanted us to give us a try. 

"I would love to, but first I have to go back to the hotel and change my clothes." I replied and he smiled. 

* * *

 

Sebastian's POV

It angered my that Bryan had hurt my Jess so badly. I mean yes it had given me the chance to tell her how I've always felt but watching her cry always broke my heart. We both went back to our respective hotel rooms. I showered and changed into a grey v-neck with a black Blazer and dark denim jeans. I slapped some cologne on and swept my hair back with my fingers. I sat down in my lounge chair and waited for Jess to knock on my door.

"Seb?" I heard her ask knocking on the door." It's Jessie, I'm ready." I got up straightening out my shirt, I walked to the door and opened it.

"Jessie, wow you look..." I trailed off, she looked absolutely gorgeous in a navy blue dress that flowed down to her ankles but showed off her slender shoulders and ample bosom. 

 

"You look amazing." I smiled as she blushed. 

"Thank you Seb, shall we?" She asked.

"Yes but, there's something I have to do first." 

"What?" She asked blush fully enveloping her her beautiful pale face.

"This." I replied kissing her. Soon enough our tongues fought for dominance before she pulled away.

"I've always wondered what your lips tasted like, we're going to be late for dinner and I won't be teased for it by Downey."She giggled.

"Alright, alright, but maybe later?" I asked flashing puppy dog eyes at her. She crept up to me her hot breath tickling my ear.

"Definitely later." She breathed out before leaving for the towncar myself in tow.

* * *

 

Jessie's POV

Yes at first the thought of being in a relationship with my best friend did scare me as I believe our relationship would change but after Seb kissed me my opinion changed. I was so wrong not to give it a chance. At dinner as we sat next to each other my hand found his upper thigh. I comforting to trace little shapes onto it. And as we ate I found my inhibitions loosened. I loved Sebastian so much, my mind was just too blind to see it. After dinner the others wanted to go dancing but Seb and I had other ideas. Bryan had completely left my mind as if he never existed. We made our way back to Seb's room and locked the door behind us. His lips quickly found my shoulder. I loved being kissed there. I was almost soaked from his sucking there alone. 

"P-please Seb, just-just." I couldn't speak as he slipped the top of my dress and the bra off of me and attacked my breast. I could feel his length through the denim that covered it.

"Please what Jess?"He asked me I was flushed and still hadn't come. 

"Please fuck me, please use me like a pommel horse." I giggled referencing his scene in 'The Bronze'.

"You're never going to let go of that are you?" He asked laughing. 

"Nope I won't let go of the temporary tattoo you had either." I said giggling still  as he threw me on the bed. Now I was in only my soaked panties.

"I'm not going to fuck you Jess." He said.

"What?"I  asked sitting upright shocked. 

"I'm going to make love to you." He said before climbing on top of me planting kisses along my body as his lips trailed to my mouth. He rolled on a condom and after spreading my legs apart with his knee before thrusting quickly into me. I was in pure bliss as he thrusted in and out. I forgot about everything around me. 

"Oh god, Seb, oh my god, how did I ever not date you? I feel fucking great with your cock inside of me. I'm gonna, I'm gonna." I gasped unable to speak. 

"ME too Jess, just let it go, let it all." He said placing a hand in between us and tweaking my clit with it. This sent me entirely over the edge. 

"Seb, Seb, Sebastian!" I cried out in complete and utter ecstasy. I could tell Seb would be coming shortly after me. 

"Oh my god JESSICA!" He cried out coming after me. He pulled out and disposed of the condom.

"I love you Seb." I said laying next to him. 

"I love you too Jess, Always have" 

"I'm going to take a shower and then go grab some clothes from my room."I turned towards the door and he spoke.

"Wait jess. I don't think you can be my PA anymore." 

"I know."

"It'd be pretty fucked up for my girlfriend to be my assistant." I walked over and smacked him playfully on the chest.

"Definitely fucked up."I said kissing him before walking into the shower. I felt much less heartbroke and Seb knew just how to fix me.


End file.
